Night's Search
by RockBane
Summary: It's been a day since LoreApemon last saw Takato, Guilmon, and Calumon. This is just a short, one shot story about Night looking for food, nothing major though. Hope you like it!


**Night's Search**

Don't own Digimon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking'

(----) Different point of view

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He read a good five books before he gets this pain in his stomach. He tries to ignore it, but it continues. He sighs and puts the book his reading down. He then looks around the room for a clue to why he has this pain.

He gets up and stretches his limbs. He makes his wings appear and then he lets them vanish. He looks at his clawed fingers and then at his tail. Sighing, he turns towards the doorway. He's never left this room before, and he was nervous. He swallows and takes a step towards the door.

He doesn't really want to leave this room, but deep down inside of him he knows that he must in time leave this room. He closes his eyes and takes a few more steps towards the door. He reaches out with his right hand, he knows that he was scared, but he needed to do this. His fathers wouldn't want him to live in this room for the rest of his life and he also wanted to get rid of this pain he felt.

He summons the courage to open his eyes and to walk through the exit. He walks up the stairs and soon finds himself looking at odd stone things. He then gets nervous once again. _'Pull yourself together! Those things aren't alive! But it's a really big room! Here goes nothing.'_ He thinks as he slowly steps out from the doorway.

He begins to look around at the images of Digimon that might have once roomed around. He could easily see the Hazard symbol on some of the statues. He turns to look at the door that he just exited and finds that a huge statue of a dragon over top of where the doorway is.

He just stares at this statue for a good ten minutes, then his stomach growls to remind him of why he left his room. He turns to see another doorway. He walks towards it and once again finds an even larger room with even more statues. He walks pass the rows of statues, as he heads to where a small part of him says is the exit.

Soon he's at the doorway and he turns to look at just where he walked. He sighs and wonders just why he was so nervous to begin with … He shakes his head, hoping to clear his mind. He turns to where he sees a door.

He walks towards it and then stops as he studies the door. The pain from his stomach is even more painful then before. He sighs and reaches for the doorknob. He opens the door and is soon looking at a room with many odd things. He walks into the room and lets the door close behind him.

As he takes a good eight steps into the room, he pauses and looks around. He is nervous and misses his room. The pain in his stomach remains as just standing there. He really wants the pain in his stomach to stop. He whimpers a bit and can feels water coming out of his eyes. He really didn't know just what to do.

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

She walks towards the pull that she feels. It's been a good day since she nodded her farewell to Takato, Guilmon, and Calumon. She knows that she'll never see them again and she was quite sad about that. For the bracelets that Takato made were no longer around. The power they once held have been gone for since the ones Takato gave them to have died.

She soon comes to the computer room and finds a crying child standing there. The only reason she thinks of him as a child was that he looks so human. His hair was red with the tips being black, it wasn't that long and was kind of messy looking. His ears are pointed but if his hair were longer, nobody will notice. The cloths that he wears were a simple white T-shirt and a pair of green pants. His fingers were tipped with tiny claws and he has a tail. His toes also have claws on the tips as well. She also notices the light purple tattoo that snakes from the shoulder to the hand on his left arm. The designs of the tattoo gave the impression of fire and smoke.

All in all, she moves towards the child to help him. The kid soon notices her and she then looks into eyes that he must have inherited from Calumon. They were the same green color that she knows that Calumon once had. There was no doubt in her mind that this child was the merged being of Takato, Guilmon, and Calumon.

She knees down and asks, "What's wrong, little one?" The kid blinks and whips away some of his tears with his right hand. "I got this pain in my stomach! How do you make it go away?" The kid asks in a soft voice. She blinks at that and then realizes that he must be hungry. She smiles softly and says, "Come with me, I know what you need." She reaches out with her left hand. The child looks at the hand and then at her. She could see him study her with his bright green eyes. Then he takes her hand and she gets up. She then leads the child out into the hallway and then to the closest stairway.

"What's your name?" She asks him. He replies, "Night, for now." She smiles and says, "I'm LoreApemon."

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

He looks around at the room that LoreApemon lead him. He doesn't know just what to think. His stomach then growls and he looks sheepishly at LoreApemon. He finds amusement in her eyes. "Now what?" He asks her. "Now you eat this." She tells him as she reaches to grab a thing from the tree. She hands it to him and he takes it. Then looks puzzled at what to do next. "Eat? What's eat?" He asks again. LoreApemon grins at this and answers, "You put in front of your mouth. Then you use your teeth to take a bit out of it. Then close your mouth and chew. After you chew it for a minute, you swallow it and repeat the cycle."

He does as LoreApemon says and soon he finds that it does help make his stomach hurt less. Soon he finishes the item and then looks at the tree and reaches for another one.

Soon he finds that he feels that he can eat any more. He then looks around for LoreApemon. He was really stunned to see her. He didn't know that anyone else lived here. But he hasn't really gotten around to talking to her about stuff.

He looks around and yawns. He feels tired and he sits down. Slowly he lies down and his eyes close. He soon is sound asleep, dreaming of a storm of light playing with colors he's never seen before.

(--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

She finds him on the ground, sound asleep. She smiles at seeing this, for it's been a really long time since she got to see anyone sleep. She remembers watching Kouichi, Kouji, and Takato sleep. She wonders just what the future will bring. For one day, Night will leave this place, this place that Takato named Gate Way of Life. She wonders if Night'll make any friend and bring them here. She wouldn't mind that, she wouldn't mind that at all.

**To Readers:**

My house computer is broken (using a laptop right now), so this story is my way of saying sorry! I really do have two chapters of that Mega Man story ready to be posted, but now I might lose them! So what better way to say sorry then this short story about Night the son of Takato, Guilmon, and Calumon? I'm sure that many of you have thought that I've forgotten about him! But here's proof that I haven't! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my stories and I hope you enjoyed this short story. Hope to have that Mega Man story up by next week!


End file.
